A Different Perspective
by SweetandAnonymous
Summary: As the Master of Death, I have lived many lives, this is just one of many, but unlike the others this one stood out. This is my new story, as a girl named Penelope.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Perspective

Chapter One

Summary: As the Master of Death, I have lived many lives, this is just one of many, but unlike the others this one stood out. This is my new story, as a girl named Penelope.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is my first story. Enjoy.

During my first childhood I had a loving family but I had lost them, all of them, my mother, father, godfather, honorary uncle, and so many others, after all was said and done… I was alone, but, for a time, though it was so very small, I continued to live, until I was brought down by one of the last Deatheaters still on the run. I would finally be with my family again, I smiled as I took my last breath, and closed my eyes to rest.

Then I opened them again, faced with a dark room, and an equally dark figure not to far away. I struggled to regain my bearings, when I was more aware of myself, the figure spoke in a haunting baritone that shook me to my core.

" Harry Potter, Master of Death, welcome." he intoned.

I shivered at the ominous tone, but made my confusion known, "What do you mean' Master of Death'?...and who are you?" I queried, strangely calm.

"You are my master and I your servant, as I am Death. You became my master as soon as you gained control of the last hallow." Death proclaimed.

I blinked owlishly at the figure, Death, and warily asked, "Is there any way for you to prove this claim?" tensely waiting for an answer, or attack.

Death just chuckled deeply, amused for some reason, and answered, "You have always been closely with death, as your scars clearly show. I was always close by when you thought of giving up, a strange thought for a child so young." Death stated.

I gasped sharply, I had never told anyone about those moments of weakness, not my best friends, or Dumbledore, not even Snape, who had constantly seen my past during lessons had known. The years before Hogwarts had been the worst of my life, the days where I had nothing to live for, beaten and starved every day. I had not thought of those times since I had started Hogwarts. There was no way anyone could know about those thoughts, unless, maybe, Death was telling the truth. Suddenly I was tired and resigned.

"So, what happens now?"


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Perspective

Chapter Two

I opened my eyes, even though I had just died, a common occurrence for me, I was once again in a familiar dark room, though I was alone this time, I sighed and waited for Death looking blankly at one of the walls.

"I see you have returned Master." said the deep and familiar voice of Death.

"So I have." I sighed once more before turning to him.

"Will you stay with me this time?" He asked curiously.

"Why must you always ask me every time I 'visit', my answer will never change." I said, resigned.

"Opinions always change, given enough time my dear, you are not exempt from this." He stated confidently.

I glared at him, I was in no mood for this, a gruesome death always left me in foul mood. "And I suppose you are?" I snapped, he merely chuckled and continued.

"You have a purpose, you cannot run away from it forever, even if you want to."

"Purpose?! Hah! What a joke, my ''purpose' is to entertain you!" I exclaimed, angry on my own behalf.

"That is not your purpose," Death sighed, "One day you will stay with me, and you will be happy and loved, but I suppose this is not that day, so I will leave you be. I hope to see you in a better mood next time you visit. Goodbye, for now." and he was gone.

I scoffed, I had never known anyone so prone to lying, and even if he wasn't, I would not stoop so low as to give up my humanity, though there was very little of it now, for love, something I had avoided since my life as Harry Potter. I may have been tired of being alone, but I was not yet so desperate." I sighed closed my eyes.

"To then next adventure…"I whispered and felt myself drift off to my newest home 'home'

When I was next able to open my eyes the first thing I saw was a women looking very tired and relieved, but I was shocked to see that her warm brown eyes were so filled with joy that they were almost blinding. I was surprised because normally, after one of my episodes, I would be 'punished' in some manner, as Death didn't like being turned down at the best of times, the most likely was an abusive home or family.

My surprise was quickly tempered with the knowledge that they would likely die young, a guilt punishment then, I quietly watched her as shen talked with a man nearby, instead of paying attention to the conversation though I observed the women holding me taking in her features, she was a beautiful women with dark coffee brown hair and, of course, brown eyes. The man bent down for a bit and spoke quietly to the women, "I'll be right back." he returned quickly, with another man in tow, he was shorter than the first, but obviously more muscular, he was tense and looked to be uncomfortable, but allowed the taller man to drag him along. When they reached us the taller of the two carefully picked me up, and I quickly looked him over, his hair was a lighter brown than the woman's and glasses covering deep sapphire blue eyes that stood out in his pale face, the taller man then pushed the shorter of the two into a chair next to the bed, and handed me to him. The short man was keeping as still as he could while the taller arranged his arms to support me, he looked even more uncomfortable now, but he did his best to keep his face stoic and under control, he had a scruffy beard and short hair that was dark brown with eyes of a similar color. He looked at the taller man and asked nervously,

"Are you sure this is a good idea Richard?"

The man looked down at him, and smiled warmly, "Of course Logan, don't worry, you'll be fine." the man, now know as Richard turned to the woman.

"Are you ready, Mary?" he asked in a soft voice.

Mary looked up at Richard and gave a smile that was both tired and cheerful and answered, "Ready when you are." her voice gave off a hint of amusement. Richard smiled at her once more, and them they both looked across the room, smiling. Logan however wasn't paying attention to my parents, and was instead looking at me, his sharp eyes softened with affection, then a camera flashed while he was looking at me, he looked up quickly, surprised, and then his face showed annoyance at having his picture taken, my parents laughed at his scowl, as they laughed I finally felt my new body start to drift to sleep, Logan looked down at once more before, and he smiled bitterly, It was a look I was familiar with, one I had seen on my own faces before, a type of loneliness that I knew all too well, so I reached up with a small hand and the same look on my own chubby face. His eyes widened a small amount as he recognized the as well, he looked disturbed as her looked into my eyes, then he looked away with a grimace of a smile, he seemed to come the conclusions that I was just copying him, because after all, why would such a young child have such an expression on it's face. I stopped smiling and let myself drift off to sleep.


End file.
